This invention relates to a cascaded turbulence generation inhibitor and more particularly to a pipeline or the like having its interior wall surface micro-grooved.
As fluid passes through a conduit over pipe, a pressure drop is experienced primarily due to turbulent eddies being generated in the sub-layer adjacent to the interior wall surface of the tube or pipe. It has recently been experimentally verified that pressure drop reduction can be achieved by imparting to the appropriate surfaces a "micro-grooving". Prior art investigators achieved drag reduction by machining tiny grooves into the surface adjacent the fluid flow. More recently, 3M Corporation has developed a plastic micro-groove material which, when applied to the surface has been found, by several experimentalists, to cause a significant drag or pressure drop reduction.
The theoretical work of the instant inventor indicates that a much more complex groove geometry is required than that currently being proposed and used by the experimentalists. It is believed that applicant's groove geometry will provide a substantially greater drag reduction over a wider operational range than the less complex geometry presently being utilized in the prior art.